My Name is EkoChan!
by Yume no Yume
Summary: when nina brings in a little girl that looks like zuellni, nobody knows what to do - except layfon, that is. it seems he's had some experience dealing with kids...but has the little girl fallen for him? oneshot with humor thrown in. remake


_I'm thinking about expanding this into a bigger story - if people like it, tell me what you think. I'll probably be more willing to write a longer story if people enjoy this one. But if I really want to write it, I probably still will..._

_Enjoy._

I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios_  
_

"Hello there cute little miss, what's your name?" Sharnid asked, smiling. A rose came out of nowhere in his hand, which he offered to the little Zuellni-look-alike.

There was a long silence while the little girl just stared at him...

"Hmm, ignoring me, huh?" Sharnid looked like he couldn't believe it.

"That's probably because Sharnid-sempai isn't going about it in the right way." Everyone looked at Layfon, who had his arms crossed and was looking at Sharnid frankly. He noticed the looks, but chose to ignore them.

"Well, then, _Sir _Layfon, why don't you show me how it's done, eh?" Sharnid looked a little peeved to be told he wasn't doing something right by Layfon. Layfon noticed that too, but once again chose to ignore it.

He said, walking over to the little girl, "I would, Sempai, but unfortunately that kind of thing takes time – you need to gain the kid's trust completely before she'll tell you anything. Especially if she's gone into shock, which I think she has."

He kneeled down a few feet away from the girl, making sure that there was some distance between the two of them, before he smiled at her. "In any event, I'm Layfon, that person over there is Sharnid, she is Felli, and you already know Nina. It'd be great if we could know your name, but you can tell us that when you feel ready to. In the mean time, we'll just call you Zuellni-chan, since saying, 'Hey you', seems hardly appropriate." He slowly reached out a hand and gently placed it on her head, smiling again.

He stood up and was about to turn away, when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw the girl had latched herself onto him, and didn't seem to be willing to let go anytime soon. He smiled again, and glanced up at the others. Ignoring their astounded looks, he turned to Nina.

"I have an idea – since she doesn't seem to be willing to let go of me at the moment, just for today, I'll skip training – then for tomorrow's training, I can ask Meishen or someone else if they can look after her while we train. Will that be okay, Taichou?"

"Ye-yeah, sure, go ahead. But, Layfon..." Nina seemed to be having trouble finding the words she wanted to say. After a moment, she shook her head, and said, "No, never mind – but I'll be working you twice as hard tomorrow to make up for today, you hear?"

"Hai, Taichou," Layfon smiled. He turned back to the little girl to see that she was smiling up at him. He blinked, then smiled back before asking, "Say, Zuellni-chan, you thirsty? If you want, I can go get you something from the vending machine." Slowly Zuellni nodded, and followed after him obediently while he led the way.

There was a short silence after they left the room, before Sharnid suddenly burst out, "Takes time my ass! He managed to completely gain her trust the moment he started talking to her! Did you notice the expression the girl had when Layfon kneeled in front of her? That blush across the cheeks, those wide eyes – I'm sure of it! That guy's a worse playboy than I am, which is-" Sharnid was forced to stop because he was hit on the head by Nina – and Felli kicked him in the shin, which didn't help matters.

The two girls glared dangerously down at him. "Don't you dare compare Layfon to yourself, you lecher," they both growled out. Sharnid felt himself shrink in front of their fierce gazes, while he thought, forlornly, "He even managed to woo Felli-chan and Nina – how the hell does he do it?"

When Layfon and Zuellni-chan came back, it was to find a defeated Sharnid in the corner with both Nina and Felli ignoring him. Layfon didn't bother asking what was wrong; though he was glad he had thought to bring drinks for everyone.

-x-x-

Over the course of the next few days, the girl, whom everyone was so far calling Zuellni-chan, grew to be quite attached to Layfon – to the point that she refused to be away from Layfon's side for more than exactly five minutes. If you tried to keep her there longer than that, she would start to cry – and then the moment Layfon came back, she would immediately smile really wide and run up to him and give him a hug.

This also gave the people around him quite a headache.

At one point, Sharnid pointed this out to Layfon...

"Dude, she's really attached to you – she can't stand having you out of her sight for more than a few minutes." Sharnid said to him.

Layfon smiled easily, and chuckled somewhat. "Yes, I know."

Sharnid raised his eyebrow at him. "Doesn't that get seriously annoying? You get no privacy man! How to you do it? No, more like how can you stand it?"

"Back at the orphanage, I was the oldest one there – because of that, I always felt it was my responsibility to take care of the new kids who came in. Often times, the kids were in shock – nobody was able to get through to them. They often refused to talk, as well. That was why, I learned how to deal with kids like that – and to make up for the fact that they didn't talk, I learned how to sense what they needed or wanted. I suppose you could say I developed a sixth sense for that sort of thing."

Sharnid just stared at him for a few moments, before saying, "Glad I never had to go through that – that sounds like torture!" His smile contrasted quite a bit to the seriousness of the words he said. Layfon's smile disappeared for a moment, as he gazed silently off into space.

Then the next moment, Zuellni-chan was once again latched onto Layfon's waist, and she refused to let Sharnid come anywhere near Layfon for the rest of the day. Everyone found it very funny to watch Sharnid get chased away in terror from Layfon by a little girl with a pissed-off look on her face. Though, she seemed quite pleased with herself when she noticed that Layfon was laughing as well. She would then bounce over to him and stare up at him with a big smile on her face, obviously waiting to be praised for her "bravery" – a praise which Layfon never failed to give, too. Eventually, though, Layfon, half-pitying Sharnid (if only jokingly), said to Zuellni-chan with a grin, "Thanks for the help, Zuellni-chan – but you know, I think we're scaring him. And since I still want to be able to work with Sharnid-sempai, I think we should probably stop it."

Much to everyone else's surprise, however, Zuellni-chan looked quite pleased with herself for being able to supposedly scare Sharnid – everyone thought she'd be bummed out for being told to stop. Though Nina secretly suspected that it was because Layfon said "we better stop it" rather than "you better stop it" that made the girl feel happy with herself.

-x-x-

At one point, Layfon had looked at Zuellni during training (he was taking a break, since everyone else was as well), and said, quite casually, "You know, I'd really enjoy knowing what your real name is – after all, the name Zuellni-chan doesn't quite suite a girl as cute as you. Unfortunately, I'm not very good with nicknames or anything, and in any event, I don't think I could think of a name that would fit as well as your real name undoubtedly does." Layfon wasn't expecting to actually get an answer from the girl – he was just making light conversation with her, and expressing his opinion at the same time. However...

"Eko!"

"Eh?" Layfon looked in surprise at the little girl smiling widely up at him. Everyone else turned to look over at the unfamiliar voice as well – and froze in shock.

"My...name is... Eko!" She seemed to have a bit of difficulty saying that, but the huge smile never left her face. She stared at Layfon in anticipation, eyes sparkling as she waited to hear what Layfon had to say about her name.

"...That's a very cute name – it fits you perfectly. Thanks for telling me – can I call you Eko-chan then?" The smile on Layfon's face wasn't very big, but it was quite obvious that he was genuinely happy to hear her speak.

"Hai!" The little girl seemed to be finding it easier to speak the longer she talked with Layfon. Everyone else just stared.

"Then, can everyone else call you that as well?"

"I... want... Layfon to call... me... Eko-chan," She seemed to be having difficulty saying what she wanted exactly. "I want... Layfon to call me... with 'chan'."

Layfon blinked, then grinned. "Then how about this – is it alright for everyone else to call you 'Eko-san'? Or would you prefer to leave it with just 'Eko'?"

"Eko-san!" The girl, now officially known as Eko, looked at Layfon with adoration...

And it was that moment that everyone except Layfon knew that Layfon had once again stolen a girl's heart without meaning to. After all, how else do you explain the look in the girl's eyes?

It was the look of a girl who had fallen in love with another person – and everyone could tell that this girl had not only fallen, but fallen very, _very_ hard.

And nobody had the guts to say anything about it – after all, the chance of the two of them actually ending up together was... basically nonexistent.

-x-x-

Several days after that incident, the girl, Eko, had left Zuellni. Zuellni's Police Force had managed to find the location of Eko's parents. So, she was put onto a roaming bus and was carted off to her home city – but not before managing to receive Layfon's address so she could write to him.

Everyone found it quite funny how Layfon didn't put up any fight when Eko asked for it – but what they found even funnier was the reaction he gave when asked about it later.

After all, it wasn't too often that you saw Layfon look _that _irritated. Although nobody brought the subject up again with him after seeing Sharnid come to training the next day with bruises and cuts all over him. The fact that Layfon had a satisfied smirk on his face (that kept getting wider every time Sharnid moaned in pain) guaranteed that he was safe from being teased about the subject again.

Then again, it's not like anybody felt too sorry for Sharnid – he did deserve it, after all. The lecher.

-x-x-Author's Note-x-x-

Now, a timeline (since a lot of you are probably confused... ^^;;). This is the order of the oneshots and stuff that come before my new story. Here ya go:

**First:** "My Name is Eko-Chan!"

**Second: **"This Ain't My Heaven's Blade, Brat"

**Third:** "My Master"

**Fourth:** "Layfon-Sama!" (main story)

Don't worry - I won't be making any more oneshots to confuse you guys anymore. Well, at least none of them will be part of this story...


End file.
